megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Man
Crash Man, known as in Japan, is a combat Robot Master that was built by Dr. Wily using the designs of Bomb Man and Guts Man as a base, having explosive weapons and a thick armor that can withstand explosions. He also has high speed and agility. His main weapon is Crash Bomber, a powerful time bomb with a drill that attaches itself to the target. In Super Adventure Rockman it's shown he also has other weapons hidden in his body, having rapid-firing weapons on his shoulders and large-sized bombs on his back that split into three or more Crash Bombs when hit. Strategy If you don't attack Crash Man, he will just run back and forth, jumping to shoot a Crash Bomber at where the player is standing if you shoot. So if you run, jump and then shoot, he will jump up to get hit by the blast. Then just keep running so that the Crash Bomber will miss you. Continue until he is defeated. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data A drill-type bomb called the Crash Bomber is his weapon. His body is protected with a thick armor. "I am the Destroyer!" Good point: Forthright Bad point: Awkwardness Like: Crushing buildings Dislike: Recycle Japanese CD data: Good point: Simple personality Bad point: Clumsy hands Like: Demolishing buildings Dislike: Recycle Stage enemies Enemies in Crash Man's stage: *Blocky *Crazy Cannon *Neo Metall (Not present in Game Boy version) *Pipi *Prop-Top *Telly Other media Mega Man Crash Man appears in the fourth episode of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. He only appears for a brief scene when attacking the city. In the show, he calls his Crash Bombs "time bombs", although he changes from his drill-like weapon to another weapon type before firing them, suggesting that the drill-like weapons were the Crash Bombs and "time bombs" are a new weapon added for the show. Captain N: The Game Master Crash Man appears in episode 20 of Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 play football against the main characters. Crash Man has drastic changes in his appearance, and instead of shooting Crash Bombs, he throws Acme bombs. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Crash Man's arms can rotate, having hands in one side and Crash Bombs in the other. Crash Man also has weapons on his head, shoulders, legs and feet. In the story "Orders to Destroy R", Crash Man, Metal Man and Heat Man appeared to help Air Man when he was outnumbered by Dr. Light's robots. When Mega Man went after Wily, Heat Man asked Crash Man to give Crash Bombs to him, which he used as a boost to pursue Mega Man while the others fought against Light's robots. Later, Crash Man retreated when Wily's plan failed. Other appearances Crash Man also appeared in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World 2 and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery Image:Cartooncrashman.jpg|Crash Man from cartoon show Image:SARCrashMan.jpg|Crash Man from Super Adventure Rockman Image: Cntgmcrashman.jpg|Crash Man from Captain N: The Game Master Image:CrashMegamix.jpg|Crash Man in Megamix img752--screenshot.jpg|Crash Man original artwork Trivia *Crash Man's name has been the subject of controversy. It could be translated as both Crash Man or Clash Man. Japanese has a rhotic /l/; there is no way (save context) to discern what letter (of l'' and ''r) is intended. Because of this, he's called "Clash Man" in the English version of Mega Man II and "Crash Man" in the Japanese version of Mega Man: The Power Battle. *If Mega Man doesn't attack, Crash Man will keep running back and forth, rarely attacking. *Crash Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 2 that doesn't have a NetNavi counterpart. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart